Five Nights at TheHottestDog's
This is a game made by the Salvage Bunny Boi/Salvage Bonnie He Made a blog post for this as a collab work. Art Workers: Unknown|Unknown|Unknown WIP |Needing at least 1 artworker. Freddy Freddy will come from the portal system, there is a way to prevent him from doing so but will cost you 2 Fazcoins, you can find these in the Portal System Radar. To activate a different dimension in one of the portals you must click on one while you have the Fazcoins, then a mini screen will pop up to confirm it. Bonnie Bonnie will appear on 2 different cams, The Storage Closet v1 or The Show Stage v3, If you look at him for too long he will do 1 of 2 things,break that camera, or he'll jam your door controls for a short time. Puppet/Micheal Rosen Wannabe Puppet will roam around your halls looking for you, he also is looking for his laptop, play the music lure in Music Box v1 if hes in the left hall, play the music lure in Kitchen if hes going in the portal system. Swag Chica Swag Chica is just here to sleep, if she gets angry she'll start a fire. To avoid this, there are 3 things to do. Keep Toy Freddy from loosing at his game, keep BB from staring at Ballora, and keep the music on. If 1 of these tasks is failed you done fucked up. Toy Freddy His UCN Mechanic BB & Ballora There is a curtain stage right where Balloon Boy is, you need to make sure the curtain does not rise otherwise BB will notice Ballora is on Stage. Hottest Dog The Hottest Dog is not an easy character. He roams the pizzaria filming, if you hear the sound of camera static make sure to look behind you and slap him. Though the static is pretty loud. BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT, he doesn't always come from behind. Rarely he will be in the portal system. He attacks on Night5-Custom Plushtrap What's for breakfest dad? Secrets Hidden Animatronics Chief Chief will approach into any camera out of portal and if a characters in the same room with Chief. They get slowed down for 30 seconds (50 seconds = an hour, 8 hours = victory, victory = next night or go back to menu for custom night) He only appears on the Secret Night 9. Easter Eggs Toy Freddy's Favorite Game If Toy Freddy looses his game he'l come after you, but if your quick enough you can catch him on the cams. You need to buy the Extra Camera. With this you can do 2 different secrets but only 1 per night. Click on Toy Freddy in the rift when you buy the extra monitor to attach it to him, then change the rift hes going to. Then there will be a setting named "FN" you must set it to "FN" then once Toy Freddy goes into it you will see a new camera. Whats in it? Toy Freddy playing Fortnite. The Kitchen Camera This is the other secret to the Extra Camera. Phone Calls RING RING RING RING BETCH!! Heyo its Rowan, and i will be guiding you on your first night at The Hottest Pizza! Where uhh (quiet voice) what's the phrase again? I forgot... oh right! (normal voice) Welcome to The Hottest Dog's Hot Dogs, where all the Hot Dogs are juicy and delicous! Oh yeah and ummm just as every time the animatronics are coming after you (quiet voice) why is it always the robots? (normal voice) so yeah ummm i think its just 2 of the original ones? Yeah it is.. Freddy and Bonnie? (different voice) yeah (Rowan's Voice) okay. So umm Freddy is coming from you know, those monitors yeah, no monitor. Just this big screen in your office that you can run up to (press W to run to TV, Press S to run back to chair). There are 2 different settings of the area, The Portals and The Cameras. Freddy will be on the Portals moving from Portal to Cam, and Bonnie, just don't look at Storage Closet V1 or Show Stage v3Category:Joke Pages Category:SalvageCo. Games